Deep
by LemonadeFestival
Summary: Marisa and Meiling are stuck together under the SDM. By the way, what is with the names of the chapters? Rated M for gore, and minor amounts of swearing
1. Lost

Authors note: 2nd touhou fic. Expect OOC and possible bad formatting. I know that haters will hate, but try to keep it to a minimum. I do not take criticism very well.

It had been two days since Marisa and Meiling entered the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion together. Meiling had taken her down to the basement as punishment for her repeated theft, but along the way the two had gotten lost. They sat around a campfire that they had made within its dark hallways in the mansions depths, which were surprisingly much more massive than the building above. To fuel the fire they had been burning the long forgotten, dust covered pieces of furniture that cluttered the seemingly endless hallways, using magic to start the combustion. Neither of them spoke to each other for a long, long time.  
Hours must have gone by, before Marisa decided to break the silence.

"So how exactly do ya' think we managed to get lost down here, ze~?"

"How do you think? I brought you down here, took a wrong turn, and got us both lost. This place is _built_ to keep _you-know-who _ from getting out." Replied the gate guard, annoyed at the witch for asking such a stupid question.

"Also, I really, _really_, can't seem to shake the feeling that we're being watched."

"Don't say that in a place like this." Meiling snapped, "It's really creepy here."

"Whatever… I'm going to get some sleep." Said Marisa, who immediately began to undress

"What the hell woman! If you're gonna sleep in the nude, at least have some goddamn modesty!"

Marisa ignored the gate guard's protests and lay down upon a nearby couch.

_Ugh I hate her. She thinks she can just push me around, steal all whatever shit she wants and do as she pleases? Well, we'll just see about that. _

Hong Meiling rose from her position on the floor, and walked onward into the dark hallways, leaving the snoring witch alone.

"Hey China, we better get going!" Marisa said as she rose from her sleep and pulled on her clothing.

"China?" She asked again, this time her tone more serious.

"Meiling? Come on, is this about before? Quit playing games…with..me….uhhhh…"

Marisa's thoughts trailed off when she noticed the shadows in the hallway shift.

"Come on out Meiling I know it's you. Quit trying to scare me."

She waited for a response.

Still nothing

_Ok now I'm a little frightened… _Thought the thieving witch, just before something grabbed her from behind.


	2. Alone

Meiling walked for hours. She was looking about, wondering about why all this furniture had been left to waste, when her eyes caught something that made her blood run cold. She froze in place shivering. Not from the low temperature of the basement but from utter fear. It took her mind an extra second to even register what she was seeing. A massive 6 inch thick iron door, not unlike those used in prisons stood, no, rather lay ahead of her and to her left, but was tilted and bent out of shape and out of its frame. The thick doors locks and bindings had been forced out of place by its destruction, and their remains were strewn about the floor in various places in front of the former entryway.

She was about to investigate it, when something else made her jump. Something almost, if not just as unsettling as the sight in front of her. A noise echoed from down the hallway, far behind the mortified gate guard. Not a footstep or a whisper, no. this noise was something much more sinister. From somewhere behind her, Hong Meiling heard a blood curdling scream. Then, nothing. Silence

Meiling waited for what seemed like forever.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone after all... _She thought as she got up, and began to walk again.

She heard a shifting noise from behind her.  
She walked faster. Then faster. Suddenly her walk became a run, desperately trying to get away from whatever, or whoever, made that noise. The gate guard dashed through the mansions basement, looking for a way out, until finally, she reached a fork in the road. Fortunately there was a sign pointing directions to the way out, signaling she should head left. She continued down another hallway, until she reached yet another turn. She bolted around the corner, only to see something that made her running falter.. She was not prepared to see what she just saw. In fact, nothing could prepare her for what lay in front of her on the floor.


	3. Outnumbered

Remilia Scarlet was sprawled below the floor. If the sight of the door earlier did not scare her enough, this did the trick. The gate guard literally pissed herself in fear. Meiling screamed in sheer, agonizing horror. In front of the gate guard, Remelia Scarlet had finished tearing the last remaining piece of flesh off of her own body using the splintered shin bone of Marisa, who's corpse (or what was left of it) lay on the floor behind her, only recognizable by the tattered remains of the witches garb. Flandre was watching in the corner, but she could barely make out her older sister's form over the innumerable orgasms she was experiencing. Remelia pulled the last of the pale maggots out of her flesh, and screamed once again.

She pried out the last of her teeth, and using the only form of communication she had, she shoved the bone into what was left of her mutilated genitalia. She then carved into the fleshy, pulpous mass just two words: problem fanbase?

Hong Meiling woke up to an immense, throbbing pain in her shoulder blade.

"China! Are you going to wake up, or am I going to have to knife you again?" Yelled an angry Sakuya.

"Wha…is the mistress alright?" Asked Meiling, shaking the snow off of her head

"What? Of course! She's fine!"

"And her sister?"

"For some reason the mistress said it would be good for her to get out." Answered the maid, "Something to do with Flandre "wanting to see the snow." I say it could do the kid some good to socialize."

Meiling was a bit surprised at the kindness of the mistress, but Sakuya was right. Her sister did deserve a bit of freedom.

"Now come on, everybody's waiting for you! It is Byakuren Day after all!" Shouted Sakuya, heading back into the mansion, "Don't forget to lock the gates!"

That night, the residents of the scarlet devil mansion received many presents:

Remelia: A new tea set, along with a fine dress, and several works of fine literature

Flandre: Several toys, many of which broke.

Patchouli: Multiple copies of hentai works, starring herself or marisa.(Flanta Clause is very thoughtful), and a new computer

Sakuya: A gown, some randome jewelry, and of course, pads

Meiling. A whole new suit, and a good night's sleep.

Koakuma: Moar hawt seckz, since she feeds on men's souls (she is a succubus after all).

Authors note: Yes, I know many characters are…out of character in this story, however it was necessary (not entirely) to write them this way. Also, fla-fla-flan could really use some sunlig- *clears throat* I mean she could really use some fresh air. Congrats for reading the whole thing, and keep on writing. Or something.


End file.
